


Of Namesakes and Soulmates

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony aveva sempre pensato che il destino semplicemente lo odiasse. Era ovvio sin dalla sua nascita, quando, ad un primo sguardo al nome scritto sul polso di Tony, Howard aveva deciso che lo Steven G. Rogers inciso sulla pelle del figlio fosse senza ombra di dubbio lo stesso uomo che aveva incontrato in giovane età durante la guerra e non un semplice omonimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Namesakes and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle AU

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2dt3cx4)

 

_**Of Namesakes and Soulmates** _

_  
Prompt: Stony, Soulbond. Tony pensava che avere come soulmate un omonimo di Captain figaggine, l'uomo che suo padre aveva posto a modello irraggiungibile, fosse solo un altro scherzo del destino. Non che il suo soulmate fosse proprio Rogers. In scudo e muscoli. Molti muscoli._

 

Tony aveva sempre pensato che il destino semplicemente lo odiasse. Era ovvio sin dalla sua nascita, quando, ad un primo sguardo al nome scritto sul polso di Tony, Howard aveva deciso che lo Steven G. Rogers inciso sulla pelle del figlio fosse senza ombra di dubbio lo stesso uomo che aveva incontrato in giovane età durante la guerra e non un semplice omonimo.

Tony, durante tutta la propria infanzia, aveva idolatrato Captain America, convinto dal padre che davvero fosse lui la sua anima gemella. Aveva iniziato a crederci un po' meno, quando, ormai adolescente, si era reso conto di quanto tempo fosse passato dalla supposta scomparsa di Steve. Per l'amore della scienza, l'uomo era stato dato per morto anni prima! Howard aveva anche partecipato al fottuto funerale! Okay, non avevano recuperato il corpo, ma comunque, come avrebbe mai potuto sopravvivere il poveretto allo schianto di un aereo nel mezzo dell'oceano ghiacciato? Dopo tutti quegli anni, poi.

Si era convinto, quindi, che fosse solo una coincidenza, un mero scherzo del destino. Howard non l'aveva presa bene quando glielo aveva urlato contro; per settimane non aveva voluto rivolgergli parola e quando l'aveva finalmente fatto, era completamente ubriaco e l'unica cosa che gli aveva detto prima di cacciarlo nella propria stanza, era che Tony comunque non si meritava per niente Steve visto quanto poco gli importasse di lui. Pochi giorni dopo, i suoi genitori morirono in un tragico incidente e per molti anni Tony ignorò che la ricerca di Steve fosse continuata anche dopo la morte di Howard.

A lungo Tony si forzò a non pensare a quel nome scritto sul suo polso; era troppo occupato a diventare il degno successore di suo padre alle Stark Industries, ad essere anche migliore di lui, a mettere tutto se stesso nel proprio lavoro. Se davvero il destino aveva voglia di prenderlo in giro, Tony si sarebbe limitato a non giocare per niente. Era convinto che così gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui al maledetto burlone.

La prima volta in anni in cui pensò seriamente a cercare Steve, fu dopo la promessa fatta a Yinsen, mentre costruiva, nel mezzo della notte, una nuova versione dell'armatura, ancora tormentato dall'idea di aver dovuto uccidere Obie, l'uomo che per anni aveva considerato un mentore migliore del suo stesso padre. A quanto pare, il destino si vendicava se lo ignoravi. Forse era il momento di trovare l'omonimo di Capitan figaggine, magari gli andava bene ed era un fusto anche solo lontanamente quanto l'originale, chi poteva saperlo.

La scoperta dell'avvelenamento da palladio, mise in pausa la ricerca del misterioso Steven G. Rogers (davvero, Tony pensava che sarebbe stato un nome piuttosto comune, non solo perchè Steven era un nome comune, ma perchè in molti in passato avevano amato Captain America! Per l'amor della scienza, era un fottuto eroe nazionale, gli Americani adoravano gli eroi nazionali! Si riteneva davvero deluso dalla propria nazione). La consapevolezza dall'essere ad un passo dalla morte gli faceva considerare seriamente che papà non si sbagliasse e che il nome che aveva sul polso fosse davvero quello di Cap, ma che il suo destino fosse di incontrarlo non in vita, ma all'altro mondo.

Fortunatamente, a deviarlo da certi pensieri deprimenti e poco da Tony, pensò Fury, che non solo gli fornì gli elementi per, beh, riscoprire un nuovo elemento, ma, a qualche mese di distanza, lo chiamò per confermargli che la ricerca di papà aveva finalmente dato i suoi frutti. Tony, inizialmente, non aveva la minima idea di cosa il Direttore dello SHIELD stesse parlando; poi, ricordando che la ricerca di Steve era l'unico progetto di suo padre ancora finanziato dall'agenzia da lui co-fondata di cui Tony non aveva neppure voluto discutere con Fury la prima volta che avevano parlato dell'iniziativa Avengers, comprese che parlava del Capitano.  
Lo avevano trovato. Ed era vivo. Porca puttana, forse suo padre aveva avuto ragione per tutto questo tempo.

Al loro primo incontro, Tony non aveva neppure il coraggio di parlare. Si chiese se davvero il suo nome fosse stato scritto per tutto quel tempo sul polso di Steve o se il destino lo stesse prendendo per il culo ancora una volta. Cosa alquanto possibile, visto il modo in cui Steve fu ostile nei suoi confronti sin dal primo istante. Nessun avrebbe trattato la propria anima gemella in quel modo, vero?  
Tony odiava la propria vita, profondamente. E odiava sentire la voce di suo padre forargli il cervello come un tarlo col legno, le sue parole ancora fisse nella memoria e il sospetto che ancora una volta avesse ragione e semplicemente fosse lui a non meritarsi di avere quel nome sul polso. Mentre guardava lo spettacolo più mozzafiato e spaventoso della propria vita, ormai conscio di essere vicino alla morte, Tony mandò, per l'ennesima volta, il destino, suo padre e pure quel nome a fanculo.

Ringraziò, invece, Hulk per averlo salvato da quella che probabilmente era morte certa. E ringraziò ancora di più Natasha, quando, per chissà quale motivo, aveva deciso di farsi gli affari suoi e di Steve e di dire al Capitano del nome sul polso di Tony, cosa che Stark non voleva neppure sapere come la spia avesse scoperto. Si aspettava quasi che Steve, al loro incontro successivo, semplicemente gli comunicasse che il nome sul suo polso non era neppure vicino ad essere Anthony E. Stark e che quindi non era lui il suo Steven G. Rogers. Si sbagliava ovviamente, perchè quando mai il destino faceva andare le cose come pensava Tony. Steve gli aveva afferrato il braccio e aveva rimosso il bracciale che copriva sempre la scritta senza tante cerimonie, fissando prima il nome e poi Tony, come se fosse colpa sua.

Stava quasi abbozzare una scusa qualsiasi, quando Steve gli liberò il braccio e alzò la manica della propria camicia, tolse il laccio di cuoio che copriva il nome della sua anima gemella e...

FANCULO, Howard aveva avuto ragione tutto il tempo. Ovviamente sarebbe andata così, il destino lo aveva sempre odiato! No, okay, forse non così tanto se gli aveva concesso quell'ammasso di muscoli, figaggine e patriottismo come anima gemella. Ora doveva solo far innamorate Steve di sé e... Okay, forse il destino lo odiava davvero, in fondo.


End file.
